Maybe In Another Life
by Kurosaki-Mimi
Summary: "Just you wait! I'm going to beat you!" I yelled at the cursed orange headed giant in front of me. "Psh, we'll see about that, midget." All I could see was red. T for later chapters and language. Bleach (c) Kubo Tite
1. Chapter 1

Maybe In Another Life [chapter 1]

The sky is gray, but not a single droplet of water has fallen from it. With a growing curiosity, I open my bedroom window. Slowly poking my head out, I feel a light pap on my hair. "Ah, there we go." I sigh in sweet victory.

I close the window and open up my laptop. I can only write when it rains, and I needed to write a few chapters in my book. The rain has always given me the best inspiration that music couldn't offer. Sure, I can get nice poems off songs, but not for a whole chapter in my book(s). The rain lets my thoughts wander. The only sound that I could hear was the light arithmetic tapping of my fingers on the key board. _Click clack pam clack click. _

I was knocked out of my reverie and looked in the direction of the living room. There was a knock on the door—it was light, but it was still there. "Huh, I wonder who it is…" I whispered to myself as I approached the door. No one really comes over to my apartment, unless it's my best friend Renji, my brother, or a salesman. Renji just likes to come over and hang out after he gets done with dealing with his father. My brother never really visits unless I have shamed him in some way, and there is always a salesman—it's like they are delivery men/women; we come no matter the weather, rain, snow, and tornado… Well, Maybe not the last one.

Looking through the peephole, all I can see is the color blue. Nice, it's either broken, or this person wears a lot of the color navy… I unlock the latch and slowly open the heavy metal door. "Hello?" I inquire, but before I can utter another word, I'm knocked over and my door is slammed shut with a loud thud.

Quickly sitting up, I spot a man lying on the floor next to me. His hair is a bright orange, he's lean, and has donned blue jacket. I nervously tap a finger on his shoulder. "Um… Excuse me sir?" I squeak, "You're uh… lying on my living room floor… Sir?" I hear a groan emit from the man as I slowly crawled away to my couch.

He lifts his head from the beige carpet and I can't stop looking at his face. His eyes are hot amber and his jaw is just too perfect. Oh, god, what do I do? Slowly standing up the man looks at me with a piercing stare. He opened his mouth and muttered "Can I crash here for a bit?"

That's the last thing I expected him to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the review, Rikato Tojidofuku! I'm making this chapter longer just for you!**

**I hope whoever is reading this will enjoy the next chapter in my story! Muah Muah! C:**

**This chapter was inspired by the song With Ears to See and Eyes to Hear by Sleeping With Sirens.**

* * *

Maybe In Another Life [chapter 2]

I rocked back and forth in my teal office chair, the slight creaking of the wheels keeping my head from my desk and from me falling into a nice, peaceful slumber. I sluggishly stood from it and looked out of my door. The halls were littered with people haphazardly running with stacks of papers. Idiots. I turned and started to "work" again on my piles of paperwork. Giving up for the day, I dropped my head on the cursed mahogany desk. The world slowly faded away as I went to paradise...

"KUROSAKI!" The world is back on again, damn. "What...?" I yawned and turned around in my chair and confronted a red faced woman with long black hair put up in a ponytail, dressed in a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and some black high heels. She stomped over to my desk with such ferocity that I swear I saw cracks in the floor. "You!" She seethed, "Why aren't you working!? Instead of slacking, why don't you get your ass to work? It's not that hard, ya know." She huffed and put and hand on her hip. "Umm, I'm sorry? I fell asleep." I wasn't in the mood for her shit, so instead of looking her in the eye, I dropped my eyes to the floor; scowling in the process to show her I'm fucking done. "...Shit happens..." I said with clenched teeth. She bent down and grabbed my hair, pulling on my orange locks. "Ow ow ow! What the hell!?" She slowly let her mouth fall from a straight line to a frown. "I came here to tell you something important, Ichigo." She whispered. "Hmm?"

I walked down the sidewalk with hunched shoulders. The snow fell on my back and uncapped head- freezing my body. The weight of reality plummeted down my shoulders. I stopped at the busy intersection and sighed. The cold air showed the difference between me and the world, making a puff of air form from my mouth be seen. I took the time to look at the ripped piece of paper in my hand. The writing small and slanted, as if it were in italics. The woman, Selene, gave me an address. The truth is that I don't really work there anymore, considering I got laid off today and I was basically living there for Jesus sake. She said that if I needed a place to stay, she knew a person who would let me crash there until I could afford a place for myself.

So now _I'm here."_

Rukia looked down in and sighed. She looked into his amber eyes and started to feel under and in the rain. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You can stay here, but..." He was extremely relived, " You have to work for me now." She stood and headed to her kitchen. "Umm, what kind of... Work exactly?" He followed her into the dainty room. Almost as if she knew what he was thinking, answered his question. "I know it's small, but it works for me. Originally, this place is meant only for one person, but I guess we'll have to make due for two." She exhaled and opened a cupboard above the sink. She attempted to reach for the transparent cup, but ultimately failed and just ended up flailing her arms around. "Here" Ichigo reached and grabbed hold of the desired object for the petite girl. She blushed and took the cup to the sink. "W-Well, I guess you'll serve some... Useful purposes." She stammered and made her way to the living room. She ran a hand through her hair and crossed her small legs. "Hey." Ichigo sat down beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Where... Um... Am I going to sleep?" He inquired. She looked startled by his question, as if it literally burnt her. "I thought about having you sleep on the couch, but I guess I can't do that to you... Here, come with me." She sat up and walked to a door parallel from her front door. It was white, unlike the other one. She opened it and switched the light on. Ichigo stopped at the door, hesitating upon entering now. There's a twin size bed on the left, a huge mahogany dresser on he right, and a closet next to a bookshelf in the back. The walls are lavender and the carpet a beige color. He sucked in and walked in. He watched as she went to the closet and pulled out a box. It had a picture of an air pump on it. "Okay, you finally came in. Jeez" She shook her head as she set down the box on her bed. She went down on her knees and pulled out another box. "Here." She threw it at him and he barely caught it. "Whoa, you don't have to throw things at me..." He grumbled while scratching the back of his head. "It's a habit, sorry."

"Do you want me to... Blow it up?" He questioned. "No, it's fine. I just need you to unroll that for me." She pointed at the box in his hands. "Oh, okay." Her walked over to her bookshelf and sat down next to it, leaning his head on the wall. "I have to leave." She stated quietly. He blinked at her, "Why?" and pulled at the loose string on his shirt. "It's nothing important... I just need to see something. The house phone is in the kitchen. Bye." She rushed out of the room and grabbed her jacket on. He heard the door slam and the clock tick a few times. "...Bye..."

* * *

**Blarg, it sucks. I might not continue based on peoples reactions... |:**


End file.
